List of subbosses
This article shows a list of subbosses appearing in the stages of Mega Man X: Unit 49. 'Parade' 'Mobile Plasma Cannon IX' A hovering Plasma Cannon with several spikes protecting its core. There is a new plasma cannon barrel with two spinning spike columns in the bottom part, while the front cannon has been sawed. The Neo Maverick Army managed to deploy nine of these units to attack the city and force the Maverick Hunters to retreat, concluding the second phase of their plan. Three of the mobile cannons were destroyed, while the other six have overdone their limit to wipe out the entire place, thus becoming permanently damaged. 'Iberian Castle' 'CTI-017 Verdugo' Verdugo is a Reploid produced in the Castechno Inc. His design resembles an executioner, and his function was to protect the Iberian Castle Sewers. Even damaged, Verdugo could still show a great strenght and almost torn apart's Zero spine in a single hit and make his axe spin in a high speed across the dungeon arena. Although the place was abandoned for several years, Verdugo still wandered through the underground in search for invaders, until he finally met his fate while fighting against X and Zero. Later, X used the chains of his axe to make a lasso in an attempt to catch Sewer Jailrat. 'RT-93H' ' '''RT-93H is a giant mechaniloid made to carry heavy objects in the construction of fortifications in the Iberian Castle, produced by Castechno Inc., but not making part of the CTI series. For having a very dangerous combat potential, RT-93H was one of the units listed in the "out of boundaries" group of Reploids and Mechaniloids of Castechno, which lead to the closure of the factory by the Council. It seems he makes part of a new generation of Mechaniloids of the same family of RT-55J, as "H" stands for ''hover ''and the "J" of his predecessor for ''jungle. Extremely resistant, not even beam sabers can cut his claws in the first attacks. The claws can be electrified to give his opponents an additional pain when they have the misfortune of being caught by him. His weak points are the core (in the chest) and the thrusters - while the head could be a possibility, hitting him there may damage his camera and cause him to blindly wreck everything around in a try to hit his targets. Reactivated by the Neo Maverick Army, he was set to protect the room with the main computers of the factory from any intruders, and was defeated by Blue Knight and Snacman. 'CTI-026 Gladius' ''' '''The last of the CTI series, Gladius is a Reploid based in a medieval knight. His silver parts are more resistant than the claws of RT-93H while his shield is considered impenetrable, since several hits of the Z-Saber and the X-Buster couldn't make a single scratch. His arm can be transformed in a sharp blade that can defeat beam saber users easily in a duel with violent and quick slashes. Although seeming unbeatable, Zero discovered that his weak points are his joints (most of the black parts), but had a hard time to finally get him with an uppercut slash. Then, Zero carried his shield and used it to protect X by putting it in front of Kran's rapid dash. The impact caused a considerable damage to Zero's internal skeleton and totally dismantled Kran's Golden Defense, while his body was knocked back several meters away before colliding with one of his own mirrors. Category:Characters